Sakura is Back in Buisness
by kaitybug01
Summary: The sequel to I am Sakura Konoha Ninja. Sakura is living her life about as happily as she can a month after her mothers death, until Tsunade calls her for something important. Can she handle the pressure? NEW TITLE!
1. She Shot Me!

Disclaimer:If I didn't have to I wouldn't, I don't own it...yet

I made a sequel! This is sort of a default chapter but it's funny! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hmm...Aha!" She exclaimed as she moved her bishop to a space on the board.

Naruto looked down at the Shogi board and sighed. He was pretty sure she was gonna beat him _again_. This would be the nineth time in a row.

She watched him as he analized the board with a confused look on his face. She smiled seeing that he was having a bit of trouble finding a move.

"I quit!" he yelled standing up and crossing his arms behind his head.

"What do you mean 'you quit'? It was just getting good." Sakura exclaimed looing up at him with a sad look in her face. She had her hopes set high in beating him again.

"Well...I'm hungry!" he explained quickly making up an excuse to get out of playing with her.

"Fine.." she huffed standing up. She began to wlak to the door when Naruto yelled over at her.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked looking back at her.

"For a walk." she said smiling as she turned to look at him. She slid open the door and stepped out quickly closing it behind her.

Once she was outside she dug into her chunin jacket and pulled out a picture of her mom.

She had pink hair (go figure) and blue eyes. The picture was taken the day Sakura left for the chunin mission in the forest. She was smiling a smile that seemed like it would never loose its gleam.

A tear rolled down her face and hit her hand. She wiped the streak off her face and stepped down the front steps.

She walked until she reached Yamanakas Floral and stepped into the shop.

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino shouted from across the shop. Sakuras head snapped in the direction from which the shout came from and smiled.

"Ino!" she yelled. She then noticed her attire. Her hair was pulled up into a bandanna and completed the looked with an apron and a tool belt with sponges, rubber gloves, rags, squirt bottles, soap, and a bucket of water at her feet.

"Cleaning day."Ino replied to the look Sakura was giving her which looked sort of like she'd smelled something gross and thenshesaw apurple elephantdancing the moon-walk.

"Oh, I thought you'd lost your freedom to community service." Sakura laughed as she scanned her once more.

"I kind of did." Ino replied also laughing as she looked down at her attire."Here, since you're here you can help! It'll be your first mission as a chunin." she said smiling as she threw gloves and a sponge at Sakura.

"Mooch." she laughed as she snapped the gloves on and whent to dunkthe sponge in the bucket.

She made sure it was soaked and soaped and began to scrubnext to Ino. They scrubbed for some seven minutes until Ino suddenly stopped.

"What Ino?" Sakura asked seeing her stop so suddenly.

Ino looked concentrated on something behind Sakura.When she turned to look Ino screamed the best battle cry ever "Aiiiigghhhhhaaaaiiiii!"and began to furiously squirt Sakura in the back of the head.

"Hey!" she screamed as she turned around and threw the sponge which hit Ino smack dab in the middle of the face. Sakura laughed as it slowly slid off her face leaving soap suds on her expressionthat looked like she too saw the purple elephant dancing the moon-walk.

Ino began squirting Sakura once again with all her force not realizing that when Sakura was moving, she was going for the bucket.. And when she did it was too late.

Sakura dumped all the water onto Inos head leaving her standing there in a state of shock, sopping wet, and freezing cold.

"That's why Momma told me to make the water warm..." Ino said in a monotoned voice. Her shock didn't last that long apperantly since she picked up the mop and slapped Sakura in the face with it.

* * *

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled through the streets."Ino," he said stepping into Yamanakas Floral, "Have you seen Sa- What happened? he yelled looking at a**very **wetSakura holding a sponge at a throwing position, while a **very** wet Ino was holing the mop like a beating staff.

They looked over at Naruto and dropped their 'weapons' dumbfouned.

Well simply put, Sakura, Ino, and Naruto where looking at the purple elephant who was now doing the eletctric-slide and then M.C. Hammer.'Hammer Time!' they exclaimed in unison

* * *

"You kinda weren't supposed to see this." Sakura said stanidng in a puddle of water and looking at Naruto.

"Oh, My...wow." Naruto said staring at thepurple elephant who was doing the running-man.

"Well, mom's sure gonna be happy." Ino sighed looking around the shop that was soaked in water.

"How did this happen.?" Naruto asked looking at the purple elephant who was now joined by a green horse doing the one-two-step.

"She started it!" Sakura and Ino yelled at the same time pointing at eachother.

"You squirted me!" Sakura yelled averting her attention from Naruto to Ino.

"You slapped me in the face with a sponge!" Ino yelled back."Well you deserved it for squirting me!" Sakura retorted.

And now Naruto was watching the purple elephant and the green horse work the pop'n' lock.

* * *

"I still don't get it..." Naruto sighed as he handed Sakura a set of his clothes.

"She shot me!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're being kind of a drama queen." Naruto said walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him."She shot me!" she repeated.

A/N Okay I know it isn't really all that strait to the point, butI just wanted to wait to get to the point. Plus I had funWriting it and I'm sure you'll have fun reading it!


	2. Picken 'em Up

Disclaimer:No I don't own Naruto...cough

Okay chapter two! Enjoy!

* * *

"No! I'm not playing that game with you ever again!" Naruto shouted at Sakura looking her dead in the eyes.

"Quit being a sore loser I only beat you..." she paused to count meantaly how many times that day she had beaten him at shogi,"Ummmm...fif- you know what, I doesn't matter. But no one who quits at anything could ever become hokage." she said trying to bride him into a game. She watched extremly amused when he plopped his but back on the ground and began to set up the shogi board.

It was aboutthirty minutesafter Sakura and Inos battle in the depths of the wet rain forest as Sakura called it obviously using her imagination to cover up the stupidity of the whole ordeal. They where playing shogi once again but just to kill time until Sakuras clothes where dry.

Suddenly Genma burst through the door huffing and puffing, trying to get some air.

"Sakura...Tsunade...sama needs... you...she said it...was...urgent." he said bending over and placing his hands on his knees.

He looked up "Oh, shogi. Mind if I play?"

"Urgent? Do have any idea what it is?" she asked with,well, urgencey in her voice.

"Something about rice...Oh I win!" he xclaimed as a huffy Naruto sat on the ground with an extemly irritated look spread across his face.

"Rice? Urgent rice? Whatever if it's urgent..." she trailed off as sh began running out the door.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked as she walked into Tsunades office. 

"Yes, I have an urgent mission for you, but you must also take on Jounin and three Genin along with you." Tsunade replied looking up ay Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura asked curiosly.

"I need you to go to the rice village and find the hidden soud village (no, this is not following the current plot.)there I want for you to locate the five ninjas that attacked you in the forest, and have your revenge."Tsunade replied.

"Revenge, but...I..." Sakura stuttered. She didn't really want revenge upon those ninjas, really she would like to thank them, they _did_ help make her stonger.

"And they are also a threat to the village, so you must defeat them for that purpose also." Tsunade said knowing that Sakura didn't really have anything against them.

"But why only three genin? Couldn't there be more just incase?" Sakura asked nerveously.

"No, you have one Jounin , that would've been enough to acompany you, but I graciously decidedto let you bring along three genin, I can take them away if you wish me to." Tsunade said. She saw the way Sakura looked when she said that and decided that she wanted the genin. "Now, go recruit them you leave as soon as you get everyone together." she said turning to face the window behind her.

* * *

'_I know the jounin I want, easily Kakashi-sensei, but what about the genin? I guess I could take Ino and TenTen, but who else? Hinata! We could use the byuukagan for numerous things!'_ she thought. And at that she ran off towards Yamanakas Floral to find Ino with a mop in had slowly mopping up a huge puddle of water.

"Ino! Drop the mop and come with me!" she yelled.

"Why? I need to clean up here, Mom'll be furious." Ino replied.

"It's for a mission, come on!"she yelled. At that Ino looked at her, floored the mop and ran into the back of the shop.

Moments later she came back with out thee apron and the tool belt.

"Okay, next TenTen." she said walking out of the store with Ino.

"Why TenTen?" Ino asked as she followed close behind Sakura.

"Well, think of it this way, why you?" Sakura replied smugly.

Ino stopped with a confused look on her face."Come to think of it why did you pick me?" she asked.

"Intuition." she replied shortly stopping to wait on Ino.

* * *

"TenTen!...TenTen!" Sakura yelled banging on the door.

"What?" TenTen yelled swinging open the door to look down at Sakura and Ino with serious looks on their faces.

"We need you to come on a mission with us, it's urgent so get your crap and hop to it!" Ino yelled. Sakura looked at Ino with one of those you're-such-an-idiot looks. "What?" Ino asked .

"Okay." TenTen replied. She disappeared for two minutes and came back with all her, as Ino called it, 'crap'.

"Now for Hinata." Sakura said bouncing down the steps.

"Okay, now there must be a reason you picked Hinata." Ino said also bouncing down the steps.

"Her blood-line, it'll be extremly usefull." Sakura replied.

"Hmmm..." Ino and TenTen hummed together.

* * *

"Mr. Hyuuga, we need to speak to Hinata. It's about an urgent mission." Sakura said looking up at Hiashi.

"Hinata!" he yelled over his shoulder. If you listened really closely you could hear a small 'yes sir?'

"Someone's here for you." he said moving out of the way of the door letting Hinata make her way in.

"Hinata, we need you for a mission." Ino said.

"But... why me? You would have more sucsess with Neji." she replied twideling her fingers.

"We wanted to make Kakashi the only male-oof!" Ino said and then got a swift punch in the stomache by both TenTen and Sakura.

"No, it's that we would rather a quiet girl than a loud angry boy. And I belive that you could bring us just as much sucsess." Sakura replied.

"Okay, I guess." she said as she picked soimething up from the table next to the door and stuffed it in her pouch. She then stepped out of the house and slid the door behind her.

"Aren't you going to talk with your dad?" TenTen asked watching her go through her routine.

"He understands." she replied quietly.

"Now to Kakashis!" Ino exclaimed.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei we-" Sakura was cut off by Kakashi relpying,"I know, Tsunade figured you would pick me so she informed me ahead of time." he walked out of the house closing the door behind him.

"Oh, well then I guess we'd better go." Sakura said.

They walked down the steps to Kakashis house and then began to hop through the trees like the little flying squrriles they are.

A/N So, end of chapter two. I hope y'all enjoy it.I know it took awhile, but my dad kept the computer logged off for afew days so this is the resut of that. Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Analogies

Disclaimer: I do not own whatever anime this is. ;)

I'm going to try and make two chapters tonight since I haven't really been updating regularly. There have been…mishaps at the house….

* * *

They flew through the trees like the flying squirrels in my backyard, with Kakashi leading the group. 

They where very close to the rice country according to Kakashi only a few miles away from it.

"So, these guys are trying to conquer Konoha, but their leader is on or the three great senin?" TenTen asked seeming very confused.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Orochimaru has had a thing for destroying the village for quit awhile. He is the reason we no longer have the third hokage, Sarutobi gave his life to protect us. I'm surprised you didn't know all this already though." Kakashi replied.

"Isn't he the reason Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Choji all had to go on that mission?" Sakura asked speeding up so she could be at Kakashis side.

"Yes." Kakashi replied shortly in a tone lighter than a forehead protector and harder than Lee's weights. (I love that analogy.)

They 'flew' silently for a while until Ino finally spoke up. "Did he steal him from us?" she asked in an even lighter tone softer than Lee's bowl-cut hair. (A/N I think I do it because he's me brothers favorite character, or maybe he's just fun, NUTS! to make fun, NUTS! of.)

Kakashi absorbed the question but didn't answer it. More silence and then more until finally they reached the rice country.

They jumped from the trees and Kakashi (of course he did!) told them to remove their forehead protectors.

"Why sensei?" Sakura asked un-strapping the forehead protector from her head and placing it into her knap-sack.

"We're under cover here." (I know it's familiar, but it will gain originality.)

They all put away their forehead protectors and Sakura and Kakashi where forced to remove their rank jackets and stuff them into another knap-sack.

"Now girls, be careful here, anyone could be an enemy in disguise." Kakashi said wrapping a bandanna-like cloth around his head.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" Sakura asked watching him tie a knot into the cloth. He replied by simply pointing to his eye with the sharigan and Sakura let out a long 'oohhhh'.

"What was he pointing to?" TenTen asked following close behind Hinata.

"Nothing." Sakura replied shortly hitching her knap-sack higher onto her shoulder as her and Kakashi began to walk away.

"Hinata, can you look into the buildings and let me know if you see something suspicious." Kakashi said more as a command than a question.

Hinata simply nodded and activated byakugan. She began to shift her head from left to right watching everyone and everything inside every building.

"There!" she shouted seeing four guys and one girl sitting in a room in a random building. They where talking, just talking, but something just wasn't right about them. Hinata immediately pointed towards the building, which just happen to be a super-market.

* * *

A/N Okay, I'll make the next chapter tomorrow right now I'm just tiered so I might go to sleep. But if I can't then I'll make the next chapter. 


	4. Please Aviod the Hunting Department

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. 

This chapter isinspired byone of the chapters in Baby Kakashi. Enjoy! By the way, has tea ever tasted like bubble gum to any of you, or is it just me?

Everyone immidietly ran into the super market and followed Hinata who kept running around various corners and seemed very dedicated to finding them.

Suddely Hinata stopped dead infront of the five sound ninjas. "What do you want?" the woman asked, and then Kakashi, Sakura,Ino, and TenTen skidded to a stop behind Hinata.

She looked at Sakura for a moment and then it dawned on her. "Awww did pinky come back to kill?" the girl asked in a baby-ish tone. Sakura nodded quickly and then proceeded to drop-kick the woman.

"Holy Crap! How dare you?" one of the guys asked pulling a shuriken from his pouch. Sakura looked back at her comrads and nodded twice sending them scattering through the market, and leaving every thing one on one.(And Finally I Shall Name Them!)

Sakura ran into the meat section and picked up a link of sausage (Cheesy noom-chuck cliche I know but whatever.)and waved them in the womans face (Ichi) like, well noom-chucks.Ichi found a frozen steak and continually hit Sakura in the head with it while she lay under her slapping her back with the sausage.

Meanwhile withIno and Ni

Ino had run into the pet section where she decided to use dog dishes for weapons.

"Die, filthy mongrul, die!" she yelled throwing the dog dishes like frizbees hitting him perfectly everytime in the following patteren.

"Head,20 points! Chest 10 points! Crotch 50 Points!" she yelled hittingNi over and over until he grabbed a squeaky ball and threw it into her mouth,causing her to pause for a moment, allowing him to grab more balls and continue to throw them at her.

"Aggh!Aggh! Dog food!" she yelled as she was pelted by balls and she ripped open a bag of dog food and ran down to the bird section.

TenTen and San

TenTen had made her way to the childrens toys.

With San hot on her tail she hopped into a pink barbie car and quickly started the engine and drove off as San hopped into a black jeep not to far behind TenTen.

"Gong yi tem pai!" TenTen yelled as they both stopped at an ironicly place start banner.(Sorry... I just needed a way to get them to race.Kinda)

At that they revved their engines and drove off into the store weaving racks and small children,almost, poor Timmy :(

Hinata and Chi

Hinata had ran into the clothing section where she felt she had an advantage.(I'm begining to feel like it's Wal-Mart.)

This is where they persisted to a game of hide-and-seek. When Hinata saw him coming she would run through the clothing racks and grab random clothing, eventually taking them off the hanger and throwing them on the ground, then climbing a shelve rack and throwing them hitting him in numerous places, the head, eyes, and you know where.

She ran to the edge on the little girls' section and saw a blurr of pink and black go by and then rendering whom it was. 'I didn't know barbie cars could go that fast.' she thought and then from her blind spot she was strangled by a training bra.

Kakashi and Go

Kakashi had fled to the (suprise suprise) book section no throwing every book that didn't have anything to do with IchaIcha or other hentia material.

"Mobey Dick! Maniac Magee! Surviving the Applewhites!The Davinchi Code! Come Come- oh wait." he said throwing every book but the last which was shoved into his pocket.

"Go barbie car go!" TenTen yelled as she whizzed past Kakashi soon followed by San who was slowly catching up.

"Okay..." Kakashi and Go both said at the same time. A moment passed as they where over come by shock,but Kakashi didn't notice that while he was staring there was a slight clicking noise.

Suddenly a 'ding' and the Go squealed like a ten year old girl to Justin Tmberlake."Hot coffee!" he screamed picking up a cup and splashing it onto Kakashis face.

"It burns!It burns!"Kakashi yelled knocking over a book shelf. Every one behind them was unharmed though, almost, poor Timmy's mom.

Sakura and Ichi

"It's melting!" Ichi yelled as she stopped hitting Sakura over the head with a soggy steak and then grabbed a near-by package of coconut snowballs.

She ripped the package open and began to smack her in the face with them and then grabbed another package and did the same over and over again, while Sakura got tired of hitting her with sausage and ran to the can pyramid.

She picked up a can of cream of onion and threw them breaking every can on the ground and on Ichi's head. Everyone made it out alive, almost, poor Stuart Little's parents.

Ino and Ni

Ino ripped open a bag of bird seed and then used the white thing that birds chew on as a substitute shuriken.Then as Ni got close enough she threw the bird seed into his face and took off for cats.

"Hmmmm, what would Tinky like?" a man next to Ino asked himself looking over the cat toys.

"Tinky? You deserve to die!" Ino yelled and stabbed the man in the back, instantly peircing his heart with a bird chewy.Poor Timmy's dad.

Ino picked up some toy mice and did her mind transfer thing into one of the mice. And some how when you control one, you control them all. Ino began to scurry as did all the mice and every other pet toy.

"Oh...my...ahhhh!" Ni screamed as he was ingulfed by a ton of animal toys.(Don't tell me how illogical that was just enjoy it!)

TenTen and San

"I win the war of race but who will win at this?" TenTen proclaimed as the camera circled around them as they held two $20.00 lightsabers and had the sound turned all the way up.

Chilrden from all over thesuper market had come to see the 'In Store Circus' according to their parents who had no idea of the real situation.

TenTen began to scream and run as did San. 'crish,zwooooooo,crish,crish,zwooooo,zwoeeeep...'

"Aww crap, mines dead!" San exclaimed after the short battle was over because right when it died TenTen stabbed him causing her saber to detract.

"I win! Let's go find the hunting section! Race ya!" She yelled jumping into her pink car and driving off leaving the children to run after her.

Hinata and Chi

"Akkgaahhak!" Hinata gagged as she tried to free herself from the training bra.Then after tired of trying she grabbed her own training bra and began to strangle him.

"That's it you're ruining Mal-Wart merchandise,you must cease strangalling each other and leave, and gather all your friends too. I must save the rest of the store from the freaks in the hunting department." a man in a red Mal-Wart smock said walking up to them and then running off to the hunting department.

"Fine! Inchi,Ni, San, Go! We've got to go!" Chi bellowed through the store. Suddely four figures covered in coffee,cream of mushroom and sausage grease,fishing line and bullet holes,and animal toys appeared.

"They're much tougher than they look." Ni said looking around at everyone and Chi covered in hangers and training bras.

"Much tougher..." Ichi trailed off looking back at the trail of soup she made.

Then like lightning they dissappeared quick as a wink.

"Weird." Hinata whispered to herself staring at the people staring at her.

A/N That was weird with the sausage beating and coffee burning, although I had to take a break for awhile due to my phobia of balloons, my brothers best friend tormented me with one for an hour, I wouldn't come inside until they popped it, and it was dark and scary and...kidnappers!Oh and let me know if you found out the patteren of the names, belive me it's easy...


	5. Oh My God!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. 

Yay! Access aproved! Okay well anyway heres the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

After a while everyone gathered together outside of the store in all their cupcake, dog toy, ammo-fied, coffee, and training bra glory. 

"Looks like you girls had fun." Kakashi said looking over all of the girls faces.

"Exspeacially Sakura." TenTen said placing a finger on Sakura's cheek and popping it into her own mouth.

"And you seem to have had fun as well." Sakura replied looking over TenTen who was armed with as many weapons as possible. Guns and ammo where stapped onto her in any place they could fit and on her chest, a bullet proof vest.

"Well, let's not dwell on who did what while kicking the enimies butts, we must fly!" Kakashi said raising a hand to the sky.

"You only say that because you don't want to talk about the second degree burn on your face." Ino said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up and move!" Kakashi yelled shooting himself into the sky soon followed by the four girls as they jumped across the roofs of houses and buildings.

"We'll keep moving until we reach theIchigo Hotel and check into two suites already reserved." Kakashi explained. All of the girls nodded and continued to follow Kakashi until they reached a red building with a pink neon sign that read 'Ichigo Hotel'

"Interesting..." Ino said as they walked through the front door revealing a light pink room with red and pink roses on everything that could hold them or hang them.

"We're here to claim the two suites we reserved." Kakashi explained to the receptionist who was dressed in a bright pink unifom.

"Hatake, Kakashi?" she paused to allow him to reply with a slight nod,"Suites 214 and 215 here are your keys, thrid floor second staircase." the woman replied handing him two keys with strawberry handles.

They took her direction and made their way up the second staircase up to the third floor to rooms 214 and 215. Sakura unlocked the door to the girls suite as Kakashi unlocked the door to his.

"Why do you get a whole suite to yourself?" TenTen asked with an annoyed look.

"Because I needed a room next to yours while you girls needed a big room to fit all of you into it." Kakashi explained before he disappeared into his suite leaving the girls standing in the hall.

Sakura swung the door open and everyone gasped, completely dumb-founded at the beauty of the room. Burgandy carpeting lined every corner of the room and beautiful burgandy furniture accompanied it. A couch with gold lining around the upholstery completed with cherry wood sat in the middle of the floor with a matching loveseat, recliner, and easy chair. And to top off the furniture was a cherry oak coffee table with two strawberry scented candles on a silver tray in the middle. But the highlight of the whole room was the burgandy and gold tassled, you guessed it, CURTAINS!

"It's beautiful!" Hinata breathed as she look another look around the room and then another.

"Just think of how much Kakashi spent on it." TenTen added.

"And if this room looks this good, the other rooms must look gorgeous!" Ino pointed out as the took the fist step into the suite.

"Okay, now every one go kill eachother for the best bed!" Sakura yelled running in and imidietly dropped her suitcase and ran into one of the bed rooms. It looked pretty much the same as the mini-living-room but it had a flat-screen tv a bathroom and a cherry oak bed with burgandy covers and a comforter with the gold tassle lining.

* * *

Moments later when Sakura came back from drooling over her room she found Ino, TenTen, and Hinata gathered around a phone that had someone on speaker-phone. 

"Now I want you to get this down cause it's a five course meal for four girls and we ain't repeating it." Ino told the person on speaker-phone who now obviously worked for room-service."We'll have One bowl of smoked salmon, two lobsters, a bowl of misoshiru,three plates of beef, one plate of chicken, one bowl of unagi domburi, one bowl of tamango dumburi, one bowl of nikudon,one bowl of miso soup,three bowls of ramen,one apple pie, two cheesecakes,and one cream puff. Send it all to room 214 and the bill to 215. Got it?" Ino listed all the food, when she was done all that came out of the phone was a quick reply of 'Hai!' and then a dial-tone.

"We sure are hungry huh?" Sakura said smugly as she sat on the arm of the couch.

"Yup, and Kakashi has to pay for it, which makes the food all the more tastey!" TenTen said smiling and brining her knees to her chin and her feet on the end of the cushin on the love-seat.

* * *

About an hour later there was a knock on the door."Finally!" Ino breathed getting up and opening the door to a huge cart full of food."Thank you," she said wheeling the cart in and then realizing the guy wanted a tip,"Get it from that guy." she said hooking a thumb in the direction or Kakashi's room.

The man walked off and just as Ino closed the door all the girls practically ambushed Ino as they tried to get their food. They where all just sitting down and breaking their chop-sticks when a cry of 'Oh My GOD! I'm Gonna Kill Them!' met their ears and they all began to laugh uncontrolably.

Soon after their fit of laughter was over and Kakashis screaming ceased there was a loud bang on the door and then five more and then ten more. "We're closed!" TenTen yelled through the door as every one bust into a fit of giggles.

"3,567 yen! 3,567!" Kakashi yelled causing the girls to go into another rage of laughter."I said...we're...closed!" TenTen yelled between small fits of laughter."I, but, I just, I swear, I blub, arggg!" he sputtered as began to bang his head against the door constently.

* * *

A/N I know they're alittle ooc but oh well! I will reupdate as soon as possible 


	6. BA Bam!

Sorry it took so long! I got a new title, haha!Okay let's get it on!

* * *

"Okay, we're almost to the rice country,we need to move double time though so let's get going." Kakashi said as they began walking out the door of the hotel, 

"But, Kakashi-sensei, you didn't pay." Sakura said looking up at him with at confused look on her face.

"I know." he said "Now, when I say 'go' you guys run as fast as you can. GO!"

They all darted out of the hotel as fast as possible as the workers ran out sreaming "Catch them! Theives, free-loders!"

Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten all took to the sky like flying squirrles.

"Holy crap! Did we just dine'n'dash to a hotel!" screamed Tenten as she looked over to Kakashi in disbelif.

"Yes, now go faster you're falling behind!" Kakashi yelled back.

They all went faster and faster running through the trees trying to escape the angry hotel people.

"Ahhh!" they heard Ino scream.

They landed on seperate branches and looked back.

Ino was laying on the ground, way, below, they looked to see that Ino's branch she landed on had snapped under her.

Kakashi jumped down and grabbed her in his arms carrying her bridal style.

One of her arms was dangling at her side, and moans where escaping her mouth as Kakashi began racing through the trees once more, followed by the rest of the girls.

They jumped from branch to branch until the hotel peoplegave up.

Kakashi jumped to the ground and rested Ino down. She moaned as her arm flopped down.

Kakashi examined it and prononced that it was a broken arm.

"Sakura, can you try and fix it, or atleast relive the pain?" he asked looking over his shoulder to Sakura.

"I'll try, I've never practiced on a person before though..." she replied kneeling down.

"It doesn't matter just fix it." Kakashi said as he looked down at Ino's arm. '_This could serve as a great problem..._' he thought as he watched Sakura place her hands over Ino's arm.

A blue glow swirled around them and that little wooshing noise was sounding through the forest.

Ino was moaning on the ground as Sakura was working on repairing her arm.

The glow began to flicker out and then died. Sakura slapped her hands into her lap and she was abouit to say that she gave up with it, she couldn't do it.

But, then she heard a familiar voice say to her,"You can't just give up! You can do it Sakura-chan!"

She looked back and to her suprise she saw none other than Umazuki Naruto standing on a tree limb and giving her the 'nice guy' pose.

She smiled at him and returned the thumbs up and slapped her hands together, concentrated her chakara to her hands and a huge burst of blue light burst through the trees and blew Naruto out of his tree.

A loud wooshing sound now erupted through the trees and Sakura's hair was blowing back .

Everyone looked shocked that Sakura could produce that much chakara at one time.

The blue glow surrounded her face and the chakara was burning through her skin (like Naruto with the Rasengan) suddenly the blue light burned out with a loud explosion and Sakura passed out with burn marks on her hands.

Kakashi smiled lightly and took some wraps from his bag and wrapped Ino's arm tightly just in case Sakura hadn't healed it.

When he was done he looked over at Naruto leaning against a tree.

"And why are you here?' he asked as Naruto smirked at the unconsious Sakura thinking how much she remind him of himself at that moment.

"Tsunade said that she might have been stubborn with the mission and decided to let me come." he replied

"In other words you annoyed the crap out of her until she caved." said Tenten smiling.

"Exactly." Naruto replied shortly.

He walked over and picked up Sakura from the ground.

Ino sat up and realized that even though her arm couldn't move (Kakashi) it was no longer broken.

"She fixed it?" she asked retorically, as she looked down, astonished, at her nowrepaired arm.

"Since when did she become a medical ninja?" Tenten asked as she stood up from the ground and brushed off her butt.

"She's been training with Tsunade." Naruto replied smiling down at Sakura'sface, as her head hung down as Naruto wasn't supporting her neck.

"We'd better get a move on." Kakashi said, Hinata got to her feet and the whole gang began to move out.

They walked and walked every now and then stopping to pass Sakura to someone else.

Before they knew it they were in Rice Country, and their mission had just begun.

* * *

Done! 


	7. Some where in the Spring time

Hi! New chappie yay! Well, okay just read.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to look up at Naruto who was facing in the oppisite direction. 

She realized that her right side was very warm she looked over and saw the small fire burning next to her.

She looked up at the night sky and then down at her hands seeing the bandages around them covered in blood.

She closed her eyes and recapped what had happened.

She couldn't belive she'd done what she thought she did. So she asked.

"Naruto, did I create a blue explosion?" she asked him.

He turned around to look at her.

"Umm, sort of..." he said trailing off.

She smiled and closed her eyes, the sound of the fire crackling and the wind blowing faded in and out of audibillity until she could no longer hear it at all.

She slipped away and floated in a dream world.

**_She heard a soft familiar voice say something to her._**

_"Sakura, baby, don't be afraid to follow your dreams. I wanted to be ninja too, but I was scared that your Grandpa would disaprove. I love you and I want you to do what you want to do, not what I want you to do. But, I just want you to know I would give my life to you..."_ _**the voice trailed off.**_

_**Sakura stood on an empty dessert now and she saw her mom on the other side, she ran and ran to her but never got any closer. **_

_**Suddenly Sakura watched in horror as her mom sank into the ground with and angry look on her face.**_

_**She looked around, feeling that she was stuck in the middle of a genjitsu, she began to scream with tears rolling down her face, and the earth began to shake. She fell to he knees and screamed. Her heart was pounding as was her mind and her body.**_

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed as he shook her over and over by her shoulders.

Her eyes snapped open. She looked up at the urgent face of Naruto and felt the tears run down her cheeks.

"You were crying and screaming, you scared the crap outta me!" he yelled furrowing his brows.

"Is Kakashi-sensei back yet?"she asked as she stared up at Naruto, since he was hondling her head in place.

"No." he replied letting go of her head and falling back on his butt, "But, they all should be back in a minute." he told her as he looked off to the east.

Sakura sat up and stared at him. She winced in pain and began to rub her ribs.

Naruto turned to look at her. "Well, duh, dummy, of course you din't just sit up after what happened, you could really hurt yourself." he said laughing.

He reached out and grabbed her arms and softly push her back to the ground.

He leaned over her smiling, and Sakura felt an odd surge.

Just at that moment Kakashi and the other girls all showed up.

Sakura's first instinct was to throw Naruto off of her. So she did.

"Whatthe hell was that for?" he yelled as he landed on his butt.

"Stay off me pervert!" she yelled at him.

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten all giggled and Kakashi just stared.

"We went to get some stuff from the market and we found exactly what we needed for you ,Sakura, Kyuto leaves." said Ino holding up a small spring of Kyuto leaf.

Ino came over and stuffed it into Sakura's unwilling mouth, and the proceeded to force Sakura to chew it.

But, after Sakura took the first bite, there was no need to.

The Kyuto leaf was as sweet as the sweetest candy in the world. She chewed and chewed allowing the juicy sugary flavor roll over her tounge and down her throat.

**"Some where in the Spring time**

**A child sings a melody**

**A melody well known to me..."**

Sakura began singing her mom's favorite song, the one she always sang when she was happy.

**"...Sing life to it's love**

**Cause the stars above don't wait**

**And neither does my baby**

**Laying in my arms**

**Someday she''ll sing**

**'Some where in the spring time'**

**My darlin' sings a melody**

**A melody that's known to me**

**My mother used to say**

**That some day I'd sing**

**'Some where in the Spring time'**

**My sweet heart sings a song."**

She began to laugh with tears running down her cheeks as the others simply stared.

Ino was the first to break out of the trance. She ran over and held Sakura in her arms, allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

Tenten did the same, running to the other side of Sakura and hugging her.

Hinata went inbetween Ino and Tenten to hug her as well.

Kakashi and Naruto didn't know what to do so they just sat down and made some ramen.

After a little while the 7:00 hug and cry session was over and they all came over to join the two guys at feasting on the ramen.

_'Rice Country'_ Sakura thought _'And Naruto.'_ and a smile crossed her face as she looked to the corner of her eye and sawNaruto...Naruto.

* * *

A/N:By the way I made up the song and the Kyuto leaf. 


	8. My Privilage

Hi I'm back! Okay so here it goes.

* * *

The next day Sakura woke up to the bright shining of the sun.

She looked around and noticed that everyone was still asleep, except for Kakashi who wasn't there.

She stood up and streched until her back popped. She smiled and looked at her comrads mischeviously.

She ran down to the river that was about half-a mile away and scooped up some water with a pouch.

Sakura ran back down to the camp sote and walked to each of them one by one, pouring a small bit of water on each of their faces as she walked past until she got to Naruto when she dumped the rest of the water on him causing him to get sopping wet.

"What the hell!" he yelled sitting up watching all the girls wiping off their faces giggling.

"Sorry, Naruto, my hand slipped." Sakura laughed as Naruto sat up and tried to wipe the water off himself.

"Oh, you guys are up now?" Kakashi said, appearing out of nowhere like he does.

"Yup." Sakura laughed while Naruto began to shake himself off.

"Okay then we need to get going, if my connections are corect the five ninjas should be in the Hanami Forest." He saidshifting his weight slightly.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Tenten asked looking over at Kakashi with a puzzled look on her face (Hanami is the Sakura festival)

"No idea." he replied returning the look.

Sakura shrugged it off and decided to be the first one to take off soon followed by Kakashi and the others.

"Which way?" Sakura asked Kakashi as she jumped through the trees.

"Just strait ahead until there in a small clearing. When we get there we'll walk until we get to the Hanami Forest." Kakashi replied bouncing through the trees.

Sakura nodded slightly with a deteminded look on her face. She didn't know it until now, but she really wanted to bring painto the five ninjas.

* * *

They continued to jump through the trees until they reached the clearing.

One by one they jumped to the ground and began to walk to the Hanami Forest.

They enter slowly and cautiously. Lokking in every direction, before each step.

Sakura looked down to where Naruto was about to step.

"Naruto no!" she yelled, but it was too late. Naruto stepped on aninvisable wire sending a shower on shuriken and kunai flying through the air.

Every one went jumping in different directions to avoid the numerous weapons.

Tenten examined the wire and noticed that it wasn't attached to a tree.

"Hinata, can you use the byuukagan?" Tenten asked looking over at Hinata.

"Yes." she replied lightly,"Byuukagan!"

Hinata began to look around, counting mentally.

"Five." she said and she pointed to the north-east, south-west, north, west and south-east.

They all scattered to different directions with the exception of Naruto and Sakura who ran north together.

They ran to the middle of the forest until they both tripped on a wire.

A shower of needles came flying down. Naruto and Sakura both rolled out of the way.

Sakura missed all but one that ripped the sleeve of her dress, just barley missing the flesh.

They stood up and looked around.

A ninja with light blue hair stared down at them from her high post in a tree.

Sakura recognized her as none other than Ichi, who she was begining to think was the leader of this group.

Sakura looked up and asked with a slight quiver in her voice,"What do you want with me?"

"Well, since you asked," she said jumping from her post," We could really use you with your little friend Sauke." Ichi smiled at the look on Naruto's face

He turned to look at a stunned Sakura, wondering what she was thinking of doing now.

Sakura gulped and took one step forward. She furrowed her brows and frowned.

"Isn't it obvious ," she said looking Ichi in the eye," That I would love the privilage to be on Orochimaru's side..."

Sakura stood next to Ichi and turned to look at Naruto.

"You thought I would turn the offer down, you're a fool." she said with a glazed expression on her face.

Naruto stood in place, dumbfounded, and watched as they walked away and then took to the sky.

Naruto fell to the floor of the forest on his hands and kneesand stared at the dirt. His whole life came crashing down, because of those few words Sakura had spoken.

He stayed on the floor for some fifteen minutes until Kakashi and all the girls came from behind him.

"Naruto, where is Sakura?" Kakashi asked looking down at the trembling ninja on the ground.

Naruto looked up from the ground to look his sensei in the eye.

"Kakashi-sensei, she left with them, willingly, she said it was a privilage to serve Orochimaru." Naruto said, gulping back tears, his voice was shakey and his body was quivering.

Kakashi stared down at Naruto in shock and suprise. That was something he never expected to hear, never...


	9. The Toy

Heh heh, I see I gotcha! I got a couple more reveiws than normal! Well on with the story.

* * *

Sakura looked around Orochimaru's castle, remembering the last time she was here. Visions of Naruto fighting for his lifeflashed by.

In her mind she was scared to death, but the look plastered on her face told otherwise. She looked as if her heart was made of frozen stone. Her footsteps where solid and sure of themselves.

She stared ahead with her once glistening pastel green eyes now a dark evergreen color, to Orochimaru's throne.

She was guided by Ichi who walked infront of Sakura.

They stepped infront of the throne and kneeled for a moment and stood back up.Orochimaru looked at Sakura with his glare of stone. It sent a shiver of fear down her spine when he spoke.

"What brings you here again?" he asked as the worlds slithered off his tounge and into Sakura's eardrums.( I know that sounds weird...)

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as Ichi replied for her.

"She has agreed to work for you Orochimaru-sama." she said bowing her head slightly.

Orochimaru's eyes became small slits as he examinded Sakura, who stood strongly in place, and altough the look he gave her scared the crap out of her, she glared back with eyes of stone.

He nodded slightly and looked to Ichi.

"Take her to Sasuke's living quarters." he said in a low hissing voice.

Ichi nodded and turned on her heel. She grabbed Sakura by the shoulder and began walking to the east wing of the castle.

He looked over his right shoulder to a suspicious-looking Kabuto. Smile crossed his face and he turned back around to stare at the door lying strait ahead.

"What is that little brat up to?" he asked himself chuckling slightly.

* * *

"What do you mean Sakura ran off with the enemy!" Tsunade half asked half yelled, standing up from her desk and slamming her hands onto it. Her chair slid so far out from her it slammed into the window and smashed it, flying into the air.

You could hear the villagers screaming random outbursts like 'What the HELL!' and "What is she doing in there!'

"We mean she just up and left us in the middle of Hanami Forest." Kakashi said with a slight hint of irrotance in his voice.

"How could you let this happen!" she yelled at him.

"Look, it's not his, fault, it's not my fault, it's no one's fault but Sakura, because she spent too much time with that asshole, Sasuke, and it made hera fuckingbitch!" he yelled at Tsunade.

Tsunade glared down at him with fire in her eyes.

"Naruto, don't talk about your teamates like that." Kakashi said, looking down at Naruto who was glaring at Tsunade, ignoring Kakashi.

"I want all of you out of my office and back to Rice Country double time! Find Orochimaru's castle and track her down at all costs!" Tsunade yelled so loud the village people could hear her.

Kakashi and his group all exited the office, except for Naruto who stood there glaring kunai at Tsunade. She looked down at him with a cross look on her face.

Naruto, knowing he couldn't win a staring contest with Tsunade, huffed loudly and stormed out.

He passed numerous people on the street, constantly asking what had happened, but he just ignored them and stompped his way to catch up to Kakashi and the others.

* * *

"Sasuke." Sakura kind of growled the words as she looked at him sitting comfortably in his room.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" he asked as smugly as he could, due to the shock of seeing her there.

"I joined Orochimaru-sama, belive it or not..." she replied with a slight expression of anger on her face.

She had no idea why, but she was extremly angry with him, she always thought that the next time she saw him, she would be exstatically happy, but no, she was angry and annoyed with him.

She sat down in a nearby chair and began to speak," But, since we're working together now, there's no need to be hostile, maybe we can convince Orochimaru-sama to let us both go and destroy Konoha."

"Us?" he asked with a hint of annoyance playing in his voice," You, couldn't kill a squirell._I_ however could verywell do it on my own."

Anger flickered in Sakura's eyes at the sound of his words.

Sasuke got up and walked to the door. As he was about to step out of the room he turned back to Sakura, and with a small smirk on his face he said,"You may as well go back to being Tsunade's toy."

He walked out and shut the door behind him. Sakura stared at the door after Sasuke walked out with anger played across her face.

_'You may as well go back to being Tsunade's toy.' _Sasuke's words rang through her head. She stood up angrily and grabbed her chair. She lifted it over her head, with not even the slightest bit of trouble and threw it against the wall, causing it to break into small splinters of wood.

She growled at the thought of being Tsunade's toy and began to kick, punch, throw, stabb, slice, break, and slam everything in sight.

She slammed herself against the stone wall over and over again. The phrase kept playing in her head '_Tsunade's toy..._'

She didn't know what to think.

Was she really Tsunade's toy, doing everything she told her to like an obideient little puppy?

Sakura shook the thought out of her head. No, she wasn't she wasn't anyones 'toy'.

* * *

"She's trying to force me back into Konoha, she's not loyal to you like I am, Orochimaru-sama." Sauke said, his words echoed through the castle.

"I understand, I thought she was up to something." Orochimaru said, perking up in his chair.

"I shall stay on gaurd for anyone else..." Kabuto said as he took ofinto thin air.

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru, nodded slightly, and walked off.

* * *

A/N I think that's good for now... remember to reveiw!


End file.
